


Turned Tables

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like America's going to have to wait this one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100's drabbletag 5 prompt: America/Kate - rescue
> 
> So I tried to keep this one under 250 words, edited it down a few times, but it just woudn't budge. Oh well.

America isn’t even sure how it happened.  One moment she’s taking on a couple dozen minions of some supposedly low-level baddie and the next she is waking up in a cell.  She’s in handcuffs and tries immediately to break them, to break out, but this baddie is at least smart enough to have cuffs made from an alloy she can’t rip apart like she would steel. 

She tries to stomp a portal into the ground, but she’s drugged enough that she can’t focus, watching as the portal flickers a few times before sputtering out.  Then she tries to punch her way out of the cell.  America’s pretty sure she’s broken a few fingers doing that by the way her hand swells up.

Looks like she’s just going to have to wait this one out.  At least until she finds an opportunity for escape and seizes it. 

The drugs make her drift in and out of consciousness until, probably hours later, the door to the cell opens and she’s overwhelmed with _purple._  

Kate crouches before her and carefully undoes the handcuffs with the key.  “Looks like I’m saving you this time, huh _Princess_?”

America dopily grins.  “You can save me anytime you want, babe,” she replies, waggling her eyebrows.

Kate laughs and leans forward and kisses her. When she pulls away, America, even through her haze, sees how serious her girlfriend looks.  “I was scared,” Kate admits in quiet voice.

“Now you know how I feel when something happens to you,” America says, cupping Kate’s face with her good hand.

Kate leans into her touch.  “Let’s stop doing this to each other, yeah?” 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
